It Ran Out
by BadWolfCorporation
Summary: this story is about how the Doctor can find thrill in ALMOST ANYTHING!  :


**This is my FIRST Fan fiction story so I hope you all like it! and please give your reviews so I can improve!  
><strong>**I LOVE Doctor Who so I thought my first Fan-Fiction story should be about the Doctor! **

* * *

><p>It Ran Out<p>

All was normal on Earth, just another day. People waking up, people going to work, nothing extraordinary.

But we all know that's not true - somewhere in the universe, someone is always trying to destroy the world. But the Doctor is always there.

On this "ordinary" day, in the distance, if you were listening closely, you could hear a strange sound. If you were like most you wouldn't think much about it, but if you were curious, you just might find the gold at the end of the rainbow.

The doors opened wide and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with his big smile, like he just remembered something. Martha stepped out of the TARDIS right behind him and, right then, the Doctor rushed off.

"Where are you going?" Martha shouted.

"Come on the Martha, do you always need to know where are you going?" He said as he stopped and smiled. Martha smiled back and ran up to him. "This way, then," The Doctor said. Martha just followed. They ran a few blocks, then the Doctor stopped, looked around, thought for a moment, then took a sharp left.

"Okay, Doctor! I know you. Where are we heading?" Martha said as she followed him around the corner. He stopped and looked at her and said, "Oh Martha, brilliant Martha, today is the day!"

"What day? What is today?" Martha asked, confused.

"That's JUST it."

"What is? At times you can be very confusing."

"Okay, listen," the Doctor said with a smile as he took Martha's hands. "Today it ran out. HA. It ran out."

He stated ran down the street again. "What?" Martha said. "What ran out, Doctor? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Martha, stop asking questions and just enjoy," he replied.

Martha ran after him as he took another left, then a right after that. Martha was bit behind when he stopped.

"Martha hurry it up will ya," he said.

Martha ran up beside the Doctor, panting. "Okay, where to now?" Martha asked.

"We're here."

"What?"

"We're here!" The Doctor said as he pointed to a building in front of them.

"That's it? That's why we ran all this way?"

"Yeah, isn't it fantastic?"

"NO! Not really, no!"

"Oh Martha, you gotta learn how to enjoy the littler things on earth," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Okay," she said. "So, tell me, Doctor, what exactly ran out?"

"Can't you tell? Can't you see where we are?"

"Yes, I can see. But I just don't get it. Tell me: WHAT RAN OUT?"

The Doctor smiled a great big smile. "For the first time in history it has run out!"

"What? Tell me!"

"My prescription," he said with a chuckle.

"What?"

"My prescription for my glasses has run out! Time to see an eye specialist!"

The Doctor walked into the building.

"You have got to be joking me," Martha said to herself she followed him in. And with his great big smile, she couldn't help but to smile too.

"Okay, so how do you have a prescription?" She said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, okay, WHY do you need a prescription?"

The Doctor just smiled.

You're the smartest man I know, and you need glasses?" she said.

The Doctor's smile just got bigger. "Well, go on, Doctor, why do you need a prescription?"

"Well, Martha that's the best part, I don't!"

"What?"

"I don't need a prescription!"

"What?"

"Oh Martha, isn't that just brilliant?"

"You are the most extraordinary man I know," she said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back and right then a man came to the front desk. "May I help you?" he asked.

"You very much can!" The Doctor replied. "My prescription has run out."

The Doctor turned to Martha and winked. "Just this way sir, what was your name?"

"John Smith."

The man took the Doctor into a nearby room and Martha said to herself with a chuckle, "Of course it's under John Smith."

She sat down and waited for awhile, then, finally, the Doctor came out, followed by the man. They shook hands and the man asked, "Are you quite sure you want your prescription expanded 900 years?"

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure. Thank you for your help, doctor."

"Anytime enjoy the rest of your day, John."

"Oh I will. Martha, allons-y."

"What?"

"Means let's go!" The Doctor and Martha walked out, and Martha couldn't help but ask - "Doctor?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"If you have prescripted glasses, but you don't need them, how can you see clearly?"

"Martha! When you're traveling with me, you seem to forget one little thing."

"And what's that?"

"Time Lord!"

They both smiled, then the Doctor took off again. "Are you coming, Martha?"

"Oh, I love him," she said to herself. "COMING," she shouted back to him. She caught up to him. He stopped, and, the smile wiped of his face, he put on his newly perscripted glasses, while looking up. There was a shivering cold that ran down Martha's spine. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

The clouds got darker and a shadow fell over London. The Doctor pointed up and replied, "That!"

.

The Doctor stayed firm as always, did not shiver not even a sense of fear. That's how the Doctor is, he notices the danger first, he is the first in line and the first to conquer. If anyone should have the shivers down their spine, it should be the attacker!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed MY FIRST fan-fiction and please review! (:<strong>


End file.
